Kill me my cousins come to visit!
by puzzlingamutofangirl
Summary: kaito's cousins ikuto has come to vistit secrets are revealed and kaitos life is turned upside down will he be able to live with ikuto and he's 'revenge' or will die trying! no good at Summary please read :


**Puzzlingamutofangirl: hi**

**Ikuto: Urr...I'm gonna get some fish**

**Kaito: FISH FISH ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *runs around in circles***

**Ikuto: yo al- I mean Puzzlingamutofangirl who the hell is this fish hating weirdo.**

**Kaito: *calms down* I'm your cousin **

**Ikuto: what the f*** NO YOUR NOT!**

**Kaito: I am in this crossover story **

**Ikuto: *gives me a death glare the say explain-or-I-hack-your-Facebook***

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: it came to me in a dream **

**Ikuto: so do all your stories now tell me why I have this guy as my cousin and your not finishing dad finds out right now!**

**Kaito: ar I'm hurt *fake pouts***

**Ikuto: now I get it *smirk's at kaito***

**Kaito: *smirks back* Puzzlingamutofangirl dose not own detective Conan, magic kaitou or shugo chara because if she did me and aoko would be marr- what the hell Puzzlingamutofangirl why right that!**

**Puzzlingamutofangirl: and now on with the story ^^**

**Kill me my cousins come to visit!**

"**Hey kaito, kaito wake up wake up bakaito!" aoko whispered will shaking kaito "aoko go away I'm not in the mood" kaito replied kaito turning over in his desk "****Kuroba up all night where we that's strange since there where no kid heists last night" Saguru butted in "FOR THE LAST TIME I A.M N.O.T K.I.D GOT IT" shouted kaito across the class causing everyone to stare at him like a mad man "wow Kuroba what's up you seem a little anger today" saguru said worriedly " my cousin is coming to visit" muttered kaito "what kuroba?" **

"**MY GOD DAM FUCKING COUSIN IS COMING TO VISIT AND COMPLELE EMDARRASS ME BECAUSE OF THE FACT HE LIVES TO EMDARRASS ME AND PROBLELY MAKE YOU SUBSECT ME EVER MORE THANK FOR FUCKING ASKING MR DETECTIVE" (I have nothing agents saguru in fact I like him^^) everyone in the class when silent and the anger in aoko face as she broke the silent " k.a.i.t.o WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY SUCH MEAN THINGS TO SAGURU AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH CURSING YOUR COUSIN CAN'T BE THAT BAD!" she shouted.**

**Kaito was just about to answer when there was a knock on the class room window which was strange because they where on the 3****rd**** floor, everyone who was not still frozen kaito,****Saguru and aoko turn to see who was there and low a behold there stud are favourite midnight blue haired cat boy, ikuto**

"**Yo kaito long time no see" ikuto stated calmly smirking**

"**Hi ikuto still stalking a 12 year old" kaito replied smugly**

**Ikuto smirk faded "It no stalking it observing the enemy and she just turned 13" ikuto replied in an emotionless tone **

**Kaito rudded his temples before he said "ikuto it's past observing the enemy when you follow them around all day in a tree or sitting on a rooftop watching them in school and then when they go to bed waiting for them to go asleep and snacking in to there be-"kaito was cut of by aoko hitting ikuto over the head and shouting "pervert, paedophile WERIDO GET OUT ARE CLASS ROOM BEFORE I KILL YOU!" in the back of the room you could hear things like "yea kill the peodo rapist!" and "you go girl" kaito was just about to say something when he heard Saguru say "Kaito Kuroba a.k.a kaito kid has a cousin with paedophile like teases such as stalking a young girl possibly raping her and braking in to schools via the window arrest state away" he close his pocket book and took out a pair of handcuffs kaito and ikuto stared at him before bursting in to laughter "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH FUNNY HAKUBA FUNNY ...WHOA arrest ikuto I don't think you can I mean ikuto's no some kind of rapist he just a weirdo with cat ears and a crush on an elementary scholar he's not gonna try anything... that bad" kaito laughed and both him and ikuto smirked at the 'that bad part' then ikuto added " I have to go amu get's out of school early today oh and kaito you up for to night or" he stop and smirked "do you have a heist to night as ki-" kaito ran up to ikuto and smacked his hand across his face and hissed thought his teeth " shut up before we both arrested and my identity is revealed!" ikuto smirked and remove his cousin hand "this is just the beginning of my revenge for making me look like some kind of peodo stalker watch out little thief am going to make your life a living hell " ikuto chuckled this cat ears and tall popping out and jumped out the window kaito fell to the fall "just take me in better prison than what he's planning" the whispered admitting defeat and holding out this arm but when he looked up saguru was on the fall laughing at kaito though the laughing "HAHAHHAHAHA LITTLE THIEF GOOD NAME HAHAHHAH SORRY KID YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR ME TO ARREST YOU I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOUR COUSIN HAS INSTORE FOR YOU " and with that kaito new the he was dead and the he had to move to Mexico to save him safe from the humilason and fish he was going to suffer. **

**Puzzlingamutofangirl:**** so what you think I was laughing the hole way though next chapter up some since it a week to the summer holidays YAY! ^^**

**Kaito: ... *points card gun at my head* what the hell was that and we all know hakuba would waste no time sticking me in a cell!**

**Ikuto: I like and pull down the gun and I'll give you this *push out fish***

**Kaito: FISH! !*faints***

**Puzzlingamutofangirl:**** please R and R you amazing people you! =^.^= **


End file.
